Froslass
Froslass, labeled, The Sweet Ice Queen started out as a Snorunt and eventually evolved to a Froslass. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Chatot. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Miltank and Team Sceptile. She will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Snow Land Pokemon *Type: Ice/Ghost *Height: 4'3" *Weight: 58.8 lbs *Ability: Snow Cloak *Nature: *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 2 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves **Ice Beam ** ** ** Total Pokemon World Tour Total Pokemon Live In, Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special, Froslass qualified for Total Pokemon Live with; Poliwrath, Mismagius, Delcatty, Purugly, Gastrodon, Metagross, Jynx, Staraptor, Lanturn, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Slaking, Porygon-Z, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Blissey, Rapidash, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Mantine, Ninetales, Nidoking, Starmie, Meganium, Furret, Grumpig, Shuckle, Zangoose, Gardevoir, Gallade, Luvdisc, Mothim, Gliscor, Absol, Steelix, Machamp, Flygon, Milotic, Lapras, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Ellamise, Shaymin, Uxie, Toxicroak, Lumineon, Marowak, Phione, Tangrowth, Medicham, Stantler, Togekiss, Kangaskhan, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Dragonite, Smeargle, Sudowoodo, Ambipom, Weavile, Blaziken, Banette, Tropius, Roserade, Drapion, and Oshawott. In, We Didn't Stop the Power, Froslass was placed on Team Miltank along with Bella Lee, Machamp, Rapidash, Poliwrath, Steelix, Jynx, Lanturn, Stantler, Slaking, Delcatty, Medicham, Metagross, Mothim, and Kangaskhan. Her team won the first challenge curtesy of Rapidash. In, Variety and Backstabbing, Rapidash was blindsided by Machamp thanks to his immunity idol. In, Where Was the Studio Again?, Delcatty put Machamp in the bottom and thankfully he was voted out. In, Horror and Terror Live, Team Miltank loses and Steelix is sent home thanks to Primeape's immunity doll. In, The Kaffeine Derby, Froslass participates in the challenge for her team. They lose the challenge and Primeape is sent home. In, Digging Yourself a Deeper Pit Froslass competes in the challenge along with Hitmontop and Sceptile. Her team loses but luckily she has her alliance to back her up and Hitmontop is sent home instead. In, When You Least Expect It her alliance is exposed thanks to Musharna and Kangaskhan is sent home. Froslass's husband is sent home in Visions of Pink Elephants Danced In Their Heads. Froslass was still in the competition as of Big Sister's Stealing Your Show. Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery froslass pokedex 3D.png|Froslass in Pokedex 3D froslass kalos back.png|Froslass' back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations froslass kalos.png|Froslass' front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations froslass new party.png|Froslass' party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations froslass old party.png|Froslass' party sprite from the Fourth and Fifth Generations froslass unova back.png|Froslass' back sprite from the Fifth Generation froslass unova.png|Froslass' front sprite from the Fifth Generation froslass unova back.gif|Froslass' animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation froslass unova.gif|Froslass' animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation froslass rumble.png|Froslass in Pokemon Rumble froslass shuffle.png|Froslass in Pokemon Shuffle froslass conquest ow.png|Froslass' Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest froslass conquest.png|Froslass in Pokemon Conquest froslass pokepark.png|Froslass in PokePark froslass md.png|Froslass' Mystery Dungeon Tile froslass sinnoh back.png|Froslass' back sprite in the Fourth Generation froslass hgss.png|Froslass' sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver froslass dp.png|Froslass' sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl froslass Premiere.png|Froslass' Premiere Pokemon Card in the Legends Awakened Expansion froslass platinum arceus.png|Froslass' card in the Platinum Arceus Expansion froslass plasma burst.png|Froslass' card from the Plasma Burst Expansion froslass generations.png|Froslass' card from the Generations Expansion froslass candice.png|Candice's Froslass card in the Rising Rivals Expansion froslass anime model.png|Froslass' model from the Pokemon Anime froslass anime.png|Froslass in the Pokemon Anime froslass manga.png|Froslass in the Pokemon Manga froslass dream.png|Froslass' Dream World Art Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Ice Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Sceptile